


Emily Dickinson imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Emily Dickinson/male reader
Kudos: 2





	Emily Dickinson imagines

With the wedding of his only son on the horizon Edward Dickinson thought it’d be good for his daughters to start thinking about their own future marriages. 

Edward knew your father and thought you would be a good match for Emily. 

You were a painter who had a flair for the dramatics just like her but at least you came from money so he could be assured she’d be taken care of. 

“Emily would you come down here dear,” Edward yelled as you stood at the foot of the stairs in the Dickinson home. 

She sauntered down the stairs and you were blown away by her beauty. 

“Who is this?” Emily questioned. 

“This is William Alton’s son Y/N,” Edward explained. 

“Emily Dickinson you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on, your hair shines bright like a thousand suns, your skin soft like the finest silk. Please, give me thr honor of painting you so your beauty stay eternal forevermore,” you said taking her hand and kissing the back of it. 

“Gross, no,” she said pulling her hand away and wiping your kiss off on her dress. 

“But Emily that was so romantic, like poetry and you like poetry,” her mother exclaimed. 

“I wish I could find a man to talk about me like that,” Lavinia muttered in the background. 

Emily sighed and looked you up and down, “yeah, not gonna happen,” and turned to return her room.

“I will not give up so easily Emily!” You called out, watching her ascend back up the stairs. 

“Give her time, she likes the tortured soul type,” Edward said patting you on the back. 

Over the next few months you attempted courting Emily, leaving flowers at her door, gifting her an elegant dress, having the finest meats and cheeses delivered to her family but it was your letter that really drew her to you. 

You wrote her a letter telling her how you would love her in a way that she had never been loved before and cherish her like the rarest diamond in the world.

She soon received another letter that claimed you’d show her the world and make her feel as if she was holding the brightest stars in her own two hands. 

A third letter arrived along with a painting and you wrote how you could never capture her beauty from pure memory so instead you painted a canvas of the spot in the apple orchards near your home, a deer eating an apple off the tree because it was the only thing you have ever witnessed so soft and gentle yet so full of life. 

She tapped on your door, asking your mother if she could speak to you. 

You went for a walk and she thanked you for the painting. 

“You know… I’m not so annoyed by you as I used to be,” Emily confessed. 

“Emily, tell me you don’t want to be with me and I will never bother you again but I would want nothing more than to know there is a chance I could one day ask for your hand in marriage and you would accept,” you told her. 

Emily stood there for a second, then leaned in and kissed you chastely. 

You looked at each other momentarily before Emily leaned in again and kissed you longer. 

When she pulled away she had a smile on her face, “Y/N I can’t believe I’m about to say this but… there is a chance… that one day if you asked me to marry you… I wouldn’t say no." 

"Oh Emily you have just made me the happiest man in the world,” you cheered, picking her up and swinging her around before kissing her one last time.


End file.
